Venganza oscura
by roanva
Summary: Un grupo de estudiantes dispuestos a tener un día de campamento distinto, deciden internarse en el bosque para comprobar si los rumores que escucharon son ciertos.Poco después uno de ellos comienza con pesadillas recurrentes que incluían ese lugar y sus amigos… Una historia de asesinatos, amores perdidos, un pacto con el demonio por venganza, y un felices para siempre siniestro…


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

_ /**/ T_T /**/_

El bosque de los suicidios. Venganza oscura.

― Vamos chicas, no sean así, debemos ir e investigar― decía un entusiasmado Neflyte.

―No, me opongo totalmente, me gustaría pasar el Equinoccio de Otoño en otro lado, no de camping y menos en un lugar como ese― decía una muy enojada Mina, que le faltaba poco para crear un berrinche.

― Vamos, Mina, será interesante ver si todo lo que hemos escuchado es cierto o no― hablaba Lita, que también al igual que su novio quería ir al lugar.

― Yo creo que nada bueno habita en ese lugar― decía una pensativa Rei, que era la sacerdotisa del grupo, y por qué no, también la espiritista del mismo.

― Yo no quiero ir― lloraba Serena prendida con uñas y dientes a su novio.

― Princesa, será divertido, aparte después ya no tendremos tiempo, nuestras carreras nos exigen cada vez más― le hablaba Darien como si hablase con una pequeña niña.

― Porque no lo hacemos justo y votamos, que cada uno tome papel y lápiz y lo dejamos en esta bolsita y decidimos que hacer― Jadeite consideraba que esa sería la decisión más justa.

En la mesa de la cafetería de la Universidad se encontraban diez estudiantes decidiendo que harían el día del equinoccio, eran un grupo de amigos, que habían hecho una promesa en su último año de instituto. La cual consistía en que cualquiera que fuese el camino que siguieran, siempre el día del equinoccio de otoño se verían y lo pasarían juntos y, si el tiempo los acompañaba, harían algún tipo de excursión.

De eso hacía 4 años, algunos estaban próximos a acabar sus carreras, por lo que las obligaciones de la facultad, los trabajos que tenían y las cosas cotidianas de cada uno, hacía que cada vez fuese más difícil verse y reunirse, salvo de pasar alguno que otro almuerzo juntos, como en ese momento.

El grupo estaba conformado por Ami y su novio Zoycite, los intelectuales, ambos estudiaban medicina. Lita y su novio Neflyte, los fuertes del grupo, ya que ambos se destacaban por su destreza física, ella estudiaba cocina, y él abogacía. Rei y su novio Jadeite, ella se encargaba del templo de su abuelo, estudiaba música y él administración de empresas. Y, como en todo grupo, no puede faltar la persona que llena de alegría al mismo, teníamos a Mina, una bella rubia estudiante de actuación. Y como dicen que los opuestos se atraen, tenemos a nada más y nada menos que su novio Malachite, una persona un poco fría, distante tal vez, pero locamente enamorado de su "diosa", como él la llamaba, quien estudiaba economía.

Por último los príncipes del grupo, Serena y Darien, ¿por qué príncipes? pues porque, además de que ambos físicamente hablando, se venían perfectos juntos, de ellos emanaba un amor de esos que es sencillo de ver y percibir, se notaba que ambos vivían el uno para el otro. Serena estudiaba psicología, si bien en momentos podía llegar a ser muy infantil, en otros su sabiduría, lealtad y amor, cambiaban la perspectiva de cualquier persona, por ese motivo, además de su sencillez, era la niña mimada del grupo. Y Darien quien también estudiaba medicina junto a Ami y Zoycite, aunque demasiado serio, era el sostén perfecto para su rubia novia.

Lo que muchos de ellos querían visitar era el bosque de Aokigahara, ya que habían escuchado rumores sobre ese extraño lugar, en el cual se encontraron mujeres embarazadas y niños colgados con extrañas marcas en el cuerpo. Y querían investigar.

El fundamento de algunos fue que estaban cansados de lo monótona que era su vida, solo pendientes de la universidad y nada más. Y esperaban encontrar en ese lugar algo de acción, algo que contarles a sus hijos y nietos el día de mañana.

Cuando terminaron la votación, quedó a favor de ir, y, a pesar de que las mujeres quisieron protestar, la cosa había sido justa, así que se organizaron para ver quién llevaba cada cosa.

El 23 de septiembre, día de "Shübun no Hi", muy, muy temprano partieron rumbo al dichoso lugar, iban en dos autos, los que iban a quedar en el camping que se encontraba cerca. Llevaban unos mapas que habían encontrado, además del GPS de Ami.

Iban atravesando el camino principal y todo parecía normal, sin ninguna novedad más que la madre naturaleza en vivo, pero a medida que se internaban en él pudieron ver como pequeños caminos secundarios se abrían, eran caminos que no figuraban en sus mapas ni en el GPS.

Por supuesto que la misión de los chicos era saber si lo que se decía de ese lugar era cierto, por lo que entraron por uno de ellos, luego de recorrer unos cuantos metros comenzaron a ver pequeñas cintas que trazaban caminos en muchas direcciones. Eligieron una, de color negro y la fueron siguiendo.

De repente Rei se detuvo.

―!ESPEREN!― gritó y quedó estática. Todos la miraron asombrados, solo su novio y sus amigas supieron que algo estaba sucediendo.

Cuando ella los miró, en sus ojos solo pudo apreciarse dolor y miedo, y con la voz rota dijo: ― Chicos debemos irnos.

― ¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?― preguntó Jadeite abrazándola protectoramente.

― En este lugar hay mucho dolor, mucho miedo, mucha ira. Hay espíritus malignos que habitan el lugar― todos se quedaron callados mirándose, sabían de los dones de su amiga, sabían que ella podía sentir a los seres malignos, a los demonios.

― Yo creo que será mejor irnos―mencionó Serena, que como siempre era la más asustadiza, aunque en esos momentos todos sentían algo de angustia.

― Vamos chicos, vinimos a ver si lo que se dice es cierto, aún no hemos avanzado mucho, además solo debemos volver a seguir la cinta de color negro para el regreso― añadió Neflyte, buscando con la mirada la cinta que hacía tan sólo unos minutos antes estaba delante de sus ojos, y por arte de magia había desaparecido.

Todos comenzaron a buscar con sus miradas dicha cinta, pero ninguno logró encontrarla, había de todos los colores, pero la negra no estaba, fue el momento cuando comenzaron a inquietarse, aunque no se les notase.

―Será mejor que demos media vuelta y tratemos de seguir nuestras propias pisadas― dijo Zoycite, quien agarró protectoramente a su novia de la mano y la condujo unos pasos, hasta que se dio cuenta que su idea tampoco funcionaría, ya que sus huellas no habían quedado grabadas debido a que iban caminando sobre un gran colchón de hojas.

― Si una de esas cintas nos trajo hasta aquí, una nos tendría que sacar, por lo que si seguimos una de ellas podemos volver al camino principal, o en su defecto a la ruta― musitó Malachite.

―Pero chicos aún no hemos visto nada, ¿por qué no adentrarnos un poco más? ya que si atravesamos el bosque, de igual manera llegaríamos al otro lado. ¿No?― preguntó Lita, que por algún motivo al igual que su novio tenía mucha curiosidad por los rumores que escucharon.

― Una pregunta. ¿Nosotros no tenemos acaso un GPS? Eso debería ayudarnos a salir de este lugar― consultó Darien, quien tenía abrazada a su novia por la cintura, tratando así de mantenerla en calma y con la mente en otra cosa, claro que ella estaba prendida a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ami, quien hasta ese momento solo miraba su pantalla, esperando que los satélites le dieran una ruta para llegar al campamento, se quedó totalmente pálida, cuando el GPS se apagó sin ningún motivo y no volvió a prenderse. Miró a su novio pidiendo ayuda, él había estado pendiente de lo que ella hacía, así que besó su cabeza e hizo una simple negación a sus amigos contestando la pregunta de Darien.

Caminaron en silencio siguiendo un poco la idea de Malachite y Lita, todos iban abrazados y algunos un poco perdidos en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro pudieron ver un letrero, que antes de traerles esperanza los dejó aún más desorientados.

" _Tu vida es valiosa y te ha sido otorgada por tus padres. Por favor, piensa en ellos, en tus hermanos e hijos. Por favor, busca ayuda y no atravieses este lugar solo"_ rezaba el referido cartel.

Se miraban unos a otros intentando descifrar el por qué se encontraría ese cartel allí, cuando lo que tendría que haber es una ayuda para los perdidos como ellos. Aunque ninguno en ese momento se pudo imaginar cuán clara era la frase para ese lugar.

Siguieron avanzando y comenzaron a notar varias zonas cortadas por cintas de la policía. Los que estaban realmente entusiasmados de que por fin podían ver algo decidieron sólo callar, ya que el clima en el grupo era demasiado denso, parecía como si una energía negativa, llena de melancolía y miedo, los hubiese rodeado.

También empezaron a aparecer en pequeños claros del bosque envoltorios de medicamentos, botellas de agua y hasta ropa de todo tipo. Lo peor se presentó cuando a eso se le sumaron restos humanos. El primero en notarlo fue Neflyte, quien se detuvo de golpe, apretando fuerte la mano de su novia, que no había soltado en ningún momento.

Jadeite chocó contra su espalda ya que iba algo distraído sumamente preocupado por su mujer, porque sí, Rei era su mujer y esperaba pronto hacerla su esposa, la misma había quedado en trance. Eso generó que todos pararan y se quedaron viendo en la misma dirección que ellos.

Rei comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Ami al igual que Mina se abrazaron fuertemente a sus parejas, Lita había quedado en shock en el mismo lugar en el que se habían detenido, si bien escuchar rumores era una cosa, _ver las pruebas que tenían delante era otra totalmente distinta_. Serena comenzó a llorar gritando que tenía mucho miedo y que quería salir de allí.

Como pudieron siguieron avanzando, ya que todos tenían la urgencia de salir rápidamente, eso ya no les gustaba nada, pero el paisaje no cambiaba, sino que empeoraba, ya que los futuros médicos pudieron ver que muchos de esos restos eran de criaturas, algunos inclusive de bebés de pocos meses.

Entre los arbustos vieron algo que parecía una tienda de campaña o una especie de choza hecha con plásticos y cartones. Los primeros del grupo se acercaron a ver el interior, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que los ayude a salir de ese tétrico lugar, tratando de mantener la compostura, ya que esa persona no estaría muy cuerda para acampar allí. Pero lo que apreciaron en el interior era todavía peor.

Un cuerpo descansaba en el interior en medio de ropas sucias y pestilentes, y que se notaba se había tratado de una mujer por la vestimenta, además del abultado vientre. Estaba cubierta totalmente de sangre y a simple vista se veían marcas como de ¿uñas? no, de garras y mordidas.

Darien, quien fue uno de los primeros en notarlo, rápidamente abrazó a Serena y le tapó los ojos, no sabía qué le pasaría si llegaba a ver ese escenario. Mientras algunos se alejan del lugar a vomitar.

Ella al notar lo tenso de su novio preguntó:

― Darien, ¿qué sucede?― su voz salió amortiguada por el pecho de él.

―Nada, amor, no te preocupes, pronto te sacaré de aquí― quería cuanto antes sacarla de ese tétrico lugar, lamentaba horriblemente haber tomado ese camino que no estaba en el mapa, y sobre todo, haber votado para ir a ese lugar, pero ya nada podía hacer, salvo ser fuerte y evitar que ella, su Princesa sufriera

―!NO POR FAVOR NOOOO! ― gritó Rei, haciendo saltar a todos, incluido Darien que perdió el agarre que tenía en Serena, cuando está buscó a su amiga con la vista, solo para verla en el piso desmayada y correr a su lado.

―¡Amor por favor responde!― decía un muy preocupado Jadeite acariciando el rostro de Rei con sumo cuidado.

―¡Rei, Rei, Rei, por favor responde!― comenzó a sacudirla también Serena.

Todos notaban que algo no estaba bien con ese bosque, y al ser Rei la espiritista era la más afectada.

Zoycite, que en ningún momento se había movido del lugar, habló:

― Será mejor que nos apresuremos en salir de este maldito lugar, pronto caerá la noche y creo que ninguno tenemos la suficiente entereza como para pasarla aquí dentro perdidos.

― Desde este punto, podemos notar que a nuestras espaldas tenemos al Monte Fuji, por lo que si seguimos de esta forma lo más seguro es que salgamos en la carretera en algún momento. Deberíamos guiarnos por eso― informó Neflyte, dejando a todos helados, ya que él era el que más había insistido para venir.

Jadeite levantó a Rei, y fue en ese momento cuando Serena levantó la vista, y la misma se posa en lo que podría llamarse la ventana de la choza.

El grito que emitió quedó resonando en las profundidades del bosque y sin pensar comenzó a correr desesperadamente, dejando atrás a algunos, y a otros siguiendo sus pasos.

A lo lejos pudieron ver a alguien. Por lo que Serena corrió con mayor desesperación, pero al acercarse notó que esa persona estaba inmóvil, y no solo eso, _sino que está colgando de un árbol_.

Quiso frenar pero fue muy tarde, se encontró en un claro del bosque rodeada de cuerpos, de mujeres colgadas, cubiertas de sangre, con arañazos y mordeduras de lo más extraños, similares a las que había visto en la choza. Desesperada y sin mirar por donde iba, solo corrió, pero el bosque le tenía aún más sorpresas, ya que se encontró al borde de caer en una fosa, donde lo único que podía verse eran cuerpos destrozados, descuartizados, y por lo que se veía, todos hombres. Eso fue demasiado para ella y perdió el conocimiento.

Segundos después la encontró Darien, quien no había podido llegar a tiempo para evitar su caída. Y luego de levantarla siguió corriendo para sacarla del lugar.

Todos se detuvieron frente a un gran matorral, las caras de terror no se les iba del rostro, sin contar que Serena y Rei no habían retomado la conciencia.

El único alivio que sintieron fue cuando escucharon ruido de motores, había autos, eso quería decir que detrás del matorral se encontraba una carretera.

Uno a uno fueron pasando, primero las chicas que iban despiertas y por ultimo pasaron Jadeite y Darien, cuando este último pasó, sintió que algo le arañaba un brazo, pero no le dio la menor importancia, después de todo lo que habían visto eso era lo que menos importaba…

* * *

_ /**/ T_T /**/_

Serena despertó en una cama desconocida, se encontraba algo desorientada, cuando intentó recordar lo que había sucedido y comenzó a desesperarse, una mano tocó la suya y la tomó en brazos para calmarla.

Solo podía escucharlos.

"Shhhh", " _Ya estás en casa", "nada te pasará", "yo estoy contigo", "no te volverás a ir de mi lado"._ Entre la bruma de las lágrimas pudo distinguir la voz de Darien, y eso la tranquilizó un poco.

― ¿Dónde estoy?― preguntó con la voz algo pastosa, luego de tranquilizarse.

― Como ni tú ni Rei despertaban, los guardaparques dijeron que era mejor que las revisara un médico. Así que nos trajeron aquí, pero creo que querían hacernos pruebas para saber si no estábamos drogados y a ustedes se les había pasado la mano, ya que a todos nos tomaron muestras de sangre― explicó un muy tranquilo Darien sin soltarla.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

―Como unas cuatro horas, has dormido bastante― sonrió Darien y la besó dulcemente.

Fueron interrumpidos por un médico, que entró con los resultados de ambos, que como los mismos estaban bien, les dio el alta, claro que aconsejandoles que vieran a un profesional si llegaban a presentar algún tipo de trauma, algo común debido a lo que les había pasado. Ya que los lugareños, sabían las cosas que se decían del lugar. Sabía que quienes entraban jamás salían vivos y presentía que algo malo pasaría con estos chicos. Claro que para él, como médico, eso solo eran leyendas.

Esa noche Serena tuvo una pesadilla.

Se encontraba en el medio del bosque y comenzaba a correr para salir a la carretera, cuando llegaba al lugar donde estaban las mujeres colgando. Cuando intentaba huir de allí, llegaba a la fosa donde se encontraban los hombres destrozados, para seguir corriendo y llegar hasta el matorral, en el cual una voz completamente siniestra le decía _"No te perderé otra vez pequeña. Por fin te he encontrado, por fin cumpliremos con nuestro destino"_. Y en ese momento se despertó, llena de sudor y gritando.

Unas semanas más tarde las pesadillas volvieron a presentarse, hasta que una noche cambió.

Ahora la persona que veía frente a ella no eran esas desconocidas, sino que era Rei la que estaba colgada, corría gritando, y cuando llegaba al lugar de la fosa a quien encontraba era Jadeite. Nadie podía calmarla, lloraba desconsoladamente. Sus padres sin saber que hacer intentaron comunicarse con Rei, para calmarla, pero fue en vano, ya que no contestaba, intentaron con Jadeite y teniendo la misma suerte.

Su hermano desesperado llamó a Darien. Cuando éste llegó, los gritos de Serena se escuchaban desde afuera, tocó una sola vez y le abrieron la puerta, subió y la abrazó fuertemente para borrar los malos sueños. Además de tratar de calmarla diciendo que todo estaba bien, que Jadeite había decidido llevar a Rei a las montañas a ver a su primo a un retiro para tratar de alejar los demonios que a ella la perseguían en sueños.

Porque Serena no era la única que soñaba con ese lugar y esa voz.

Rei también lo hacía pero en sus sueños la voz le decía _"Nadie la alejará de mí esta vez. Destruiré a todo aquel que pueda ser una amenaza para mi destino. Ella es mía y solo mía."_ Haciendo que Rei se levantara demasiado temerosa de lo que podía pasar.

Algo más tranquila luego de que Darien le dijera esto, Serena cayó nuevamente en brazos de Morfeo cansada de tanto llorar, y él veló su sueño toda la noche. Debía hacer algo para que su Princesa se calmase.

La noche siguiente fue más tranquila, era la misma pesadilla pero no había nadie que ella reconozca. Y así pasaron algunos días.

El siguiente fin de semana su abuela se quedó a dormir en su casa, y al escuchar las pesadillas que tenía su pequeño conejo y cómo se despertaba llorando, se acercó a consolarla y saber qué es lo que le sucedía.

Cuando Serena le contó acerca de sus pesadillas y desde cuándo habían comenzado, Selene, su abuela materna decidió contarle la historia que envolvía ese lugar.

― Verás, pequeño conejo― decía mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la pequeña que tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas―. Hay muchas leyendas locales que cuentan que en este lugar viven muchos demonios que perturban las mentes de los que lo visitan y que provocan actos fuera de su conciencia, se dice también que en el Japón feudal de mediados del siglo XIX, muchas familias se vieron azotadas por hambrunas y epidemias, así que sin posibilidades de cuidar a ancianos y niños, se hizo costumbre abandonarlos en este bosque a su propia suerte, naciendo de ahí la historia de los fantasmas que le habitan, numerosos fantasmas que pasean y hacen rondas _vigilando las mentes perdidas por el paisaje_ , y así convenciendolas de hacer de este misterioso bosque el último lugar en sus vidas. Pero también hay una leyenda, que cuenta la historia de una amor trágico, la historia de dos amantes, que huyendo de sus destinos deciden quitarse la vida en ese lugar. Ella, estaba prometida en matrimonio a un gran guerrero de Japón, conocido por ser demasiado brutal en batalla. Y él era un simple muchacho hijo de un herrero. Movidos por el amor que habitaba en sus corazones, ella se entregó a él, en un acto total de amor, le entrega su virginidad, prometiéndose que harían lo que fuese para estar juntos. Pasados unos meses, ella descubre que está embarazada, y no solo ella, también lo hace su padre, que al ver que su hija ha deshonrado a la familia la destierra del lugar ya que ella no quiso dar el nombre del que se atrevió a tomar su virtud, diciéndole que ni bien sepa quién es lo mandaría a colgar. Desesperada y sin saber qué hacer, se interna en el bosque y pidiendo fuerza y fortaleza a Dios para seguir adelante, pero su prometido que ya se había enterado, no iba a permitir que nadie se burlase de él, entonces va en su búsqueda para luego ahórcarla como escarmiento, sin importarle su estado y por más que ella le suplicara. Ella muere con la esperanza de encontrar a su amor en la otra vida y poder ser felices. Cuando él amante se entera de lo sucedido y dónde habían dejado a su suerte a su amada, decidió también ir a buscarla, solo para encontrar su cuerpo colgando. Presa del dolor y la agonía el amante hace un pacto con el demonio. Se vengaría de cada una de las personas que la habían alejado de él, y que luego la acompañaría a la otra vida para poder ser felices, junto a su pequeño. Y es así como uno a uno los va matando primero a los padres de ella, luego a las personas que la llevaron a ese lugar y por último al prometido, que en su última agonía confiesa que fue él quien la había matado. El amante luego de su venganza y motivado por el dolor, se quita la vida, ahorcándose en el mismo árbol que ella. Pero su alma estaba tan perturbada, además de envenenada por el demonio, que en lugar de irse al cielo como ella _, se queda rondando la tierra para seguir cumpliendo con su venganza hasta poder encontrarla de nuevo_. Así es que todas las mujeres aparecen colgadas, las marcas de mordidas dicen que es a causa del demonio que habita en su alma, a los hombres los llevaba y los descuartizaba para que mueran desangrados y muy lentamente, su alma sigue en busca de venganza. Hace muchos años intentaron construir en el lugar un hotel, ya que las vistas del monte Fuji y del lago Saiko son preciosas, pero uno a uno fueron desapareciendo los obreros, y cuando los encontraron, todos estaban en una fosa común y muertos de manera cruel, todos con las entrañas arrancadas. Poco después encontraron a sus mujeres colgando de las copas de los árboles, y lo más curioso es que todas ellas estaban embarazadas. Desde entonces cuentan los lugareños que quien entra a ese lugar, no sale jamás y si lo logra aparece poco después muerto en el bosque y siempre en las mismas condiciones, además de que casi siempre, las mujeres están embarazadas.

Serena se quedó algo en shock luego de eso, Selene pudo notar que era información demasiado fuerte para su pequeño conejo, por lo que se quedó toda la noche velando su sueño. Ella era demasiado buena, dulce, siempre pensando en la felicidad de los demás, antes de que en la suya. Sólo esperaba que las leyendas se quedarán siendo simples leyendas.

* * *

_ /**/ T_T /**/_

Luego de una semana de descanso, donde los sueños de Serena estaban libres de pesadillas, volvió a suceder, y esta vez con la imagen de Lita y Neflyte.

Por supuesto que calmarla volvió a ser toda una odisea para sus padres, pero luego de hablar con Darien por teléfono, ésta se calmó, ya que él le había prometido que buscaría a los chicos para saber cómo estaban.

Al día siguiente se enteró que Neflyte la había llevado a unas pequeñas vacaciones, ambos estaban muy alterados por todo lo que había sucedido en ese bosque, por las noches Lita también tenía pesadillas, por lo que Neflyte cansado de que su mujer sufra, decidió llevarla de improvisto a Otawa.

Así pasó otra semana, una en la que las pesadillas volvieron a aparecer, y a en la que vio también a Mina y Malachite. Pero a pesar de levantarse llorando y gritando, sabía que sus amigos estaban bien. Los padres de Mina preocupados por la situación, la habían mandado a llamar para que pasara un periodo de tiempo con ellos, invitando también a Malachite.

Y a la siguiente, para tormento de Serena el grupo estaba prácticamente completo, pudo ver a todas sus amigas, incluida Ami, colgando de las copas de esos árboles, y a Zoycite en esa fosa del terror, aunque ella sabía que ambos se iban a ausentar unos días por unas jornadas a las que habían sido invitados a ser disertantes por sus excelentes promedios y se extendería por una semana.

Luego de eso sus pesadillas desaparecieron, aunque muchas noches soñó con la oscuridad del bosque y esa voz llamándola y repitiendo la frase:

" _Nadie la alejara de mí esta vez. Destruiré a todo aquel que pueda ser una amenaza para nuestro destino. Ella es mía y solo mía."_

La noche de Halloween se acercaba, y como Darien quería levantar el ánimo a su novia, decidió preparar una velada especial, primero irían a cenar a un famoso restaurante en el cual la condición esa noche sería que sus comensales llegaran disfrazados, luego a bailar a una discoteca y, por último, la llevaría a ver las estrellas desde uno de los hoteles más altos de la ciudad. Sabía que ese último punto era algo arriesgado, ya que si bien llevaban juntos 4 años, aún no habían dado el gran paso, quería que ella se sintiera segura, y debido a todos los acontecimientos del último mes no creería que lo estuviera, pero algo lo impulsó a prepararlo todo.

La pasó a buscar puntual como siempre, y a pesar de que sabía que su novia siempre iba retrasada, no quería hacerla esperar.

Cuando ella bajó las escaleras él quedó totalmente anonadado, su princesa estaba preciosa. Llevaba un bonito vestido blanco muy largo con algunos detalles en dorado, que se ajustaban a su figura hasta la cadera, revelando las curvas de diosa que ella tenía, su cabello delicadamente medio levantado, con una corona dorada con pequeños destellos rojos. Su princesa era una verdadera princesa esta noche. Por suerte, él se había vestido a su altura usando un bonito esmoquin, y si bien él quiso copiar a James Bond, agradecía no haberse vestido de Tortuga Ninja.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, y lo pasaron dándose de comer y robándose besos, cosa que causó mucha envidia a sus espectadores. Y bailaron hasta altas horas muy pegados toda la noche, sin importarles de qué ritmo se tratase.

Cuando llegaron al hotel ambos estaban algo nerviosos, él porque no quería presionarla y ella porque, si bien estaba segura de que Darien sería el único hombre en su vida, había algo que no andaba bien.

Ni bien entraron él cumplió con su misión de llevarla a ver las estrellas, la vista de la ciudad era hermosa desde ese punto, además de que podía verse alguno de los grandes edificios que también estaban decorados.

Luego de un buen rato afuera, abrazados sin decir palabra alguna, ella se estremeció de frío. Era señal de que debían entrar, ambos no querían que el otro pescara un resfriado.

Él se acercó a un pequeño bolso que había sobre un sillón y sacó cosas de aseo para ella, además de un pequeño pijama que constaba de una remera de tirantes y un short para que se cambiara.

Cuando sus manos se tocaron, la pasión se desató en el ambiente. Con algo de torpeza de ambos, y con mucha lentitud se desvistieron, él adoraba cada parte del cuerpo de su Princesa que iba quedando al descubierto, luego de dejarla tan solo en sostén y unas braguitas, la recostó con suma delicadeza en la cama y siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos y su boca. Los sonidos de Serena poco a poco fueron subiendo, perdida en la nube de placer que le proporcionaban las manos y la boca de Darien, no notó en qué momento la había dejado sin su ropa interior, se encontraba desnuda delante de un Darien en las mismas condiciones, quien miró a su novia mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas y en un susurro junto a su oído preguntó:

― ¿Estás segura? ― Y la miró con los ojos negros de lujuria.

― Sí, te amo Darien― fue la contestación, mirándolo con la misma hambre primitiva.

Despacio él fue entrando en ella, quedándose quieto cuando llegó a la barrera de su pureza, para luego entrar de golpe por completo.

Un grito y unas lágrimas de dolor salieron de Serena. Pero él se quedó muy quieto esperando que la molestia pasara, susurrándole palabras de amor y limpiando con sus labios las lágrimas derramadas.

Poco a poco las embestidas fueron acelerando, los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación, Darien estimuló el clítoris de Serena, ya que quería sentirla, sentir como lo tomaba, como lo reclamaba todo de él. No tardó mucho en conseguirlo, Serena gritó su nombre cuando alcanzó las estrellas.

Pero Darien no había acabado, estaba demasiado lejos de culminar. El orgasmo de Serena fue el detonante para que Darien se volviera salvaje, penetraba a Serena con fuerza, con desespero, como un animal. Y de pronto empezó a repetir la misma frase, frase que Serena no entendía, ya que estaba perdida en el placer que se le estaba proporcionando.

― " _Nadie te alejará de mí esta vez. Destruiré a todo aquel que pueda ser una amenaza para nosotros. Eres mía y solo mía"_

El placer de Serena por momentos era interrumpido por las imágenes de sus pesadillas, se encontraba en la línea entre gritar por el dolor y el miedo que sentía debido a esas imágenes, o gritar de placer.

Finalmente el placer ganó, ya que estalló su segundo orgasmo, y éste desencadenó, el de Darien, que antes de caer rendido dijo:

― Ahora si estaremos juntos por siempre. Eres mía.

Fue lo último que escuchó Serena antes de caer dormida en un intranquilo sueño, uno que pronto se tiñó de pesadillas.

Se encontraba nuevamente en el claro del bosque, y veía como uno a uno sus amigos iban siendo asesinados frente a sus ojos, y ella sin poder ayudarlos ya que se encontraba inmóvil. No podía ver bien a la criatura que los estaba asesinando, lloraba y gritaba desconsoladamente, pero su voz no salía. Uno a uno, esa criatura los destrozaba con sus garras para después llevarlas a las chicas y colgarlas de la punta de los árboles y a los chicos arrojarlos a la fosa.

Cuando hubo terminado con el último, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia ella repitiendo la misma frase que ella escuchaba todas las noches.

" _Nadie te alejara de mí esta vez. Destruiré a todo aquel que pueda ser una amenaza para nuestro destino. Eres mía y solo mía."_

Fue entonces cuando pudo ver su rostro, y despertó, gritando y llorando como todas las noches, pero en esta ocasión, quien podía consolarla era el causante de todo aquel horror.

* * *

_ /**/ T_T /**/_

Darien se levantó lentamente cuando la vio alejarse asustada y jalar las sábanas con desesperación. Ella ya sabía, pero nadie lo alejaría de su destino, nada podría esta vez alejarlo de ella. Había pasado demasiado tiempo buscándola, esperándola, no dejaría que se la robasen esta vez. _Sería solo cuestión de tiempo para ver que ella le pertenecía, que siempre había sido suya_.

― ¿Por qué?―preguntó Serena en un hilo de voz, con sus lágrimas bañando su rostro, no podía borrar las imágenes macabras de él, su novio, su compañero, el amor de su vida, la otra mitad de su alma, haciendo eso tan atroz.

Como borrar el sufrimiento de ver a sus amigos morir uno a uno, como sus amigas fueron torturadas con sus garras y colmillos, para luego ser colgadas en ese lugar como un tropezón perverso para su hazaña. Y los chicos. ¡Oh por Dios! Los chicos destrozados, no solo torturados, sino que desmembrados.

Pero lo peor de todo fue ver en su rostro la satisfacción de hacerlo. Porque sí, el maldito hijo de puta había disfrutado matándolos, a sus amigos, sus amigas, a sus hermanos.

Era algo que Serena aun no comprendía. ¿Por qué?

― Ya te lo dije mi amor, te lo he repetido desde que te encontré, nadie te alejará de mí, y ellos eran una amenaza para nosotros, para poder estar juntos para siempre. Como siempre debió ser.

¿Qué le había pasado a su dulce novio? ¿Quién era esta persona que estaba adelante? Y lo peor de todo ¿quién era la persona a la que le había hecho el amor hace unas horas?

― Tú lo sabes― contestó a su pregunta no formulada―. Solo que no has querido verlo.

El rostro de Serena se quedó blanco. Las palabras de su abuela Selene vinieron como una revelación a su cabeza.

" _Pero su alma estaba tan perturbada, que en lugar de irse al cielo como ella, se quedó rondando la tierra para seguir cumpliendo con su venganza hasta poder encontrarla de nuevo."_

― ¡Oh Dios!

Eso no podía ser cierto, eso no existía, sabía que existía el bien y el mal en la tierra pero, ¿demonios que poseían a las personas?, solo lo había visto en las películas, películas que odiaba. Espíritus malignos que dominen la mente de una persona mucho menos. Ese tenía que ser un sueño, tan solo otra terrible pesadilla causada por ese lugar.

Quería despertar de ese infierno y no volver a dormir jamás. Todos sus amigos muertos, y lo que en su conciencia mayor peso tenía, había sido su culpa.

― Amor, no es tu culpa, ellos solo nos hubiesen separado. No podía correr ese riesgo, tenía que hacerlo por nosotros y por nuestro futuro― la sacó de sus pensamientos Darien, y cuando se dio cuenta lo quiso evitar corriendo hacia la puerta, pero no contaba con que sus pies se enredaron en las sabanas y ella cayó.

Lo último que sintió Serena fue un duro golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Luego todo se volvió negro…

* * *

_ /**/ T_T /**/_

― Vamos, Serena, puja, ya puedo ver su cabeza― decía un doctor a la joven mamá que se encontraba agotada después de 12 horas de parto.

―! Ahhhhhh….!― Serena pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, quería tener a su pequeño retoño con ella. Ese pedacito de carne que había llegado a sus vidas luego de su entrega de amor. Admitía que habían sido algo descuidados la primera vez, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Su hijo era fruto del amor, con quien era la otra mitad de su alma.

― Vamos, Princesa. Tú eres fuerte. Dentro de poco tendremos a Garbancito con nosotros― decía su prometido dándole ánimos, no veía la hora de tener a su hijo en sus brazos y de que ella fuese su mujer, la señora Chiba.

Un llanto potente rompió el aire. Por fin su sueño se cumplía, luego de años, décadas, siglos esperando, al fin su hijo llegó a la tierra y su vida al lado de la mujer que amaba se hacía realidad.

― ¿Qué es doctor, Tomoe?― preguntó una muy cansada Serena, ya que en las ecografías no salía el sexo del bebé.

― Una preciosa niña― contestó la enfermera que en ese momento traía el pequeño bulto en brazos para que sus padres la conozcan.

― Es hermosa, cielo― dijo Serena mirando embelesada a su pequeña―. Nuestra pequeña Rini por fin ha llegado a nuestras vidas.

― Tan hermosa como tú― dijo Darien mirando a su mujer con su hija en brazos―. Valió la pena cada año de espera.

― Por supuesto, mi amor. Sabía que me encontrarías.-

 _ **Fin.**_

_ /**/ T_T /**/_

* * *

 _ **Hola…..**_

 _ **Aparecí….**_

 _ **Escribí este OS hace bastante, soy demasiado miedosa, pero gracias a un reto me anime a escribirlo. Sinceramente me gustó el trabajo terminado así que aquí está. Después de dos años lo comparto con ustedes, aunque en Argentina no festejemos Halloween, sé que muchos países sí, así que de esta manera me sumo a la celebración.**_

 _ **Muchas de las cosas que utilizo en el fic son verdaderas, ya que buscando historias de terror para inspirarme, a pesar de que soy bastante miedosa, leí varias cosas. Entre ellas la de este bosque, que verdaderamente existe y tiene varias teorías acerca de por qué la gente se suicida. Cuando deseen les cuento las historias, o comparto con ustedes información de ello, algunas de las partes narradas, son gracias a imágenes que he encontrado en la web.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado…**_

 _ **Saluditos.**_


End file.
